


Долгое странствие

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Mysticism, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Армитаж Хакс, десять лет сражавшийся под стенами Трои, ищет дорогу домой. Судьба заносит его корабль на остров, которым правит бессмертная чародейка Лея. Ведьма и колдунья, которая превращает мужчин в свиней...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Leia Organa
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173569
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Долгое странствие

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вольно обращается с мифами (один персонаж несет в себе функции нескольких), упоминание изнасилования.

Он пришел с восточной части острова, прямо перед закатом. Она велела девам запереть свиней, накрыть клетки с дикими животными ткаными полотнами, а сама села возле окна, задумчиво подергивая пряжу.  
Он остановился на пороге. Свет не должен был его слепить, однако он замер, как слепой.

Он был худ и бледен, истощен. Отросшие рыжие волосы разметались по плечам. Хитон его, подпоясанный черным ремнем, некогда прекрасный и черный, выцвел от времени, прохудился местами. Сначала твердая и аккуратная рука его латала, но после как будто отчаялась. Он стоял на пороге, раздувая тонкие ноздри, словно отвык от запаха тепла, дома, горячей пищи.

Лишь потом он ее увидел.

Он сказал тихо:

— Да будут боги благосклонны к тому, кто окажет милосердие путникам.

Лея наклонила голову к правому плечу и сказала:

— Входи.

Он прошел вперед, и оказалось, что он хромает. Он сел в кресло возле стола. Лея встала из-за прядильного станка, прошла, звеня украшениями, на кухню, там достала вчерашний хлеб и, слегка заколебавшись, налила в бокал золотистого вина.

И то и другое — поставила перед гостем, а сама села напротив.

Он жадно уставился на хлеб, но, протянув тонкие пальцы, отщипнул лишь маленький кусочек.

— Что же ты не пьешь мое вино? — ласково спросила она.

— У тебя золотые глаза, госпожа, — тихо сказал он. — Не в обиду, но я не слышал твоего имени.

— Да и я твоего — не слышала.

— Я знаю, кто ты, госпожа, — сказал он, отодвинув бокал с вином. — Ты дочь бога, королева-чародейка, та, что превращает гостей в свиней. Тебя называют Цирцеей, но имя тебе — Лея Органа. Верно я угадал?

— Верно, — сказала она с любопытством, — Но я не богиня, лишь бессмертная дочь бога. Я чародейка, но не царица — ты обошел мой остров вдоль и поперек, он маловат для королевства. И в последнем ты ошибся: не всех гостей я превращаю в свиней. Не всех.

— Так хорошо, что я не пил твоего вина.

— Ты попросил разрешения войти, — сказала она, — ты поклонился мне, хозяйке дома. Ты мог пить мое вино без страха.

И тогда он поднес к губам бокал, но глотка не сделал, поставил с тяжелым вздохом. И только тогда она поняла, как его мучает жажда.

— Я тоже знаю, кто ты, воин, — сказала ему Лея. — Ты сын греческих островов, тот, который ушел вслед за героем вернуть прекрасную деву ее мужу, тот, что десять лет осаждал стены неприступной Трои. Тебя называют Армитажем Хаксом, царем Итаки. Верно я угадала, воин?

— Верно, — сказал он, опустив глаза.

— Чего ты стыдишься? — резко спросила она. — Воин ахейцев, победоносный воин, возвращающийся домой с добычей!

— Из тех трех кораблей, что шли со мной с Итаки, вернется лишь команда одного.

— Ты стыдишься взглянуть в глаза их матерям? — спросила его Лея. — Не бойся. На Итаке была засуха. Потом был мор. Они все поумирали.

Он вскинулся, потом снова опустил голову.

— Чего еще стыдишься?

— Зачем тебе это знать, госпожа Лея?

— Я хочу знать, зачем мужчины уходят на войну. И что они приносят с войны — если им удается вернуться.

— Кто ушел у тебя? — спросил Хакс. — Муж?

— Мой сын, — сказала она тихо. — Он жаждал славы, битвы, крови, тьмы — и их обрел. Он спит теперь вечным сном на поле брани, а я осталась здесь.

Хакс сказал, откинувшись:

— Я ни о чем не жалею. Мы шли принести порядок в хаос — и мы принесли.

— Надолго ли? — насмешливо спросила Лея и склонила голову к левому плечу.

— Ты знаешь, где умер твой сын? — спросил он резко.

— Под стенами проклятой, гибельной Трои. Хорошие побеги вырастут на земле, которую десять лет подряд поливали кровью. Хорошие цветы вырастут там, где лилась кровь полубогов.

— Я знал его.

— Его все знали, — ответила она, помолчав. — Он был неуязвим, почти неуязвим. Он был подобен летней грозе. Я опустила его младенцем в черный огонь, и там, где язык пламени касался его тела, оно становилось неуязвимым. Лишь об одном я забыла — о той пятке, за которую его держала. Боги смеются над нами, Хакс.

— Да, — сказал он. — Я иду домой уже семь лет, и моему пути нет конца. Боги любят посмеяться, госпожа. Я знал твоего сына, Кайло Рена. Из всех ахейцев он был самым могучим.

Они замолчали. Лея встала и вынесла графин с водой, поставила беззвучно перед Хаксом.

Он сухо сглотнул, но потом сказал:

— Он изнасиловал троянскую царевну, Рей, на алтаре ее богини. Я думал, земля расколется на части и поглотит храм и все наше войско, но ничего не случилось. Знаешь ли ты об этом, госпожа?

Лея бестрепетно встретила его взгляд:

— Он был жесток — столь же, сколь и отважен. Пей, флотоводец. Вода не отравлена.

Хакс поднял кувшин, прильнул к нему жадно, шумно глотая, а когда поставил его на стол — кувшин был пуст. Лея насмешливо сказала:

— Веселись, я позову моих нимф, пусть танцуют для тебя в тонких покрывалах, а если которую захочешь — так им не привыкать.

Он поднялся и ответил:

— За воду и хлеб тебе спасибо, госпожа.

Он вышел из дома и пошел, не оборачиваясь, прочь. Пустой корабль тихо покачивался на волнах.

Хакс задумался. Он знал, что его команда, уставшая, отчаявшаяся, озлобившаяся, пошла в дом на вершину холма. Он видел нежные лица нимф, мелькавшие за занавесками, когда беседовал с хозяйкой.

Тридцать голодных, обозленных на судьбу мужчин, охочих до мяса, вина и прекрасных женщин, не умеющих различить золотого злого блеска в глазах самой прекрасной… Хакс почувствовал злость на их глупость и неразборчивость, и все же, как ни был он искусен, как ни был он умен — в одиночку ему было не пересечь это море. Может быть, их еще не съели…

— Все так, — сказал насмешливый голос чуть позади него. — Они пришли только утром, когда бы мы успели?

Он обернулся. Лея стояла на пригорке над ним, закутанная в многослойный белый хитон, и золотые височные украшения позвякивали в такт ее словам.

— Я не знал, что колдуньи могут читать мысли, — сказал он медленно, пытаясь ее разгадать.

— Я столько кораблей встречала, что догадаться не трудно.

Она стояла, обласканная лунным светом, совсем юная по виду, уходить не спешила и спускаться к нему не торопилась.

Хакс спросил без особой надежды:

— Ты расколдуешь их?

— Утром, — сказала она, вдруг становясь еще прекраснее. Хакс отвел глаза. Ведьма, мать Кайло Рена, дочь Вейдера. Ведьма, опасная, страшная ведьма, нельзя любоваться ее красотой… Это красота уже цвела тогда, когда прадед Хакса только убил своего первого оленя… Эта красота многих отправила на вертел… Ужасная смерть — превратиться в свинью, быть заколотым, как свинья, быть съеденным…

— Я дам тебе припасы — хлеб и травы, — сказала она. — Я починю колдовством твой корабль. В одном из кувшинов, что я зарыла на берегу, спрятан ветер. Он будет попутным тебе. Я клянусь, ты увидишь Итаку. Белые крылья дворца, ветви стройных олив…

Хакс сглотнул.

— Ты клянешься?

— Колесницей моего отца и тенью моего сына — клянусь. Ты увидишь Итаку.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он.

И она одним неровным, нервным движением (а может быть, то был ветер), скинула верхнюю часть одежд. Белая ткань приземлилась возле ее ног, словно послушный пес. Она осталась в одной легкой белой тунике. Хакс увидел ее тонкую ключицу, ее изящные руки, немного острые колени, и вдруг почувствовал, что странствовал очень долго.

Он протянул к ней руки — у него были длинные, крепкие руки. Она шагнула ближе, вниз, и он снял ее с холмика, поставил прямо перед собой.

— Зачем тебе смертные мужчины, чародейка? — нетвердо сказал он, чувствуя манящий аромат магнолий, исходящий от нее.

— За тем же, зачем и всем смертным женщинам, воин, — со смехом сказала она.

Он наклонился к ней, накрыл ее губы своими губами, прекращая думать, рассчитывать, воевать. Лея ответила жадно, исступленно, голодно, притянула его к себе, начала развязывать пояс его хитона. Хакс опустил лямки ее туники, обнажил алебастровые плечи, а потом и резко рванул тунику вниз, и Лея предстала перед ним совсем обнаженная. Она была прекрасна, бела, словно статуя, и все-таки в этой ее красоте сквозило что-то иное: что-то неживое, опасное, страшное. Словно белое тело должно было расколоться, и из него полезли бы склизкие щупальца чудовища. Видя, как он замер, Лея прошептала с улыбкой:

— Я никогда не знаю, в кого превратится мужчина под действием вина, но за долгие годы научилась угадывать. Ты, Армитаж, сын Брендола, не стал бы свиньей. Сквозь твое лицо проглядывает лик гепарда.

— Ты знаешь, что проглядывает сквозь твое лицо? — взбешенно прошептал он, но руки его продолжали скользить по ее плечам, как приклеенные. Казалось невозможным отвести их: кожа Леи была — теплый мрамор, горячее море, парное молоко.

— Знаю, знаю, — прошептала она, запуская длинные пальцы с острыми ногтями в его огненные волосы. — Молчи теперь, забудь все.

Хакс наклонился к ее плечам, впился в них губами, жадно — так же, как у нее в гостях пил воду. Лея отбросила его пояс. Что-то сверкнуло в ее пальцах, непроизвольное, яркое — и упавший мертвый пояс обратился живой змеей. Тело Леи продолжало накаляться, гореть и греть — она дочь самого Солнца, некстати вспомнил Хакс, но сразу постарался забыть. Он уложил ее прямо на прибрежный песок, лег рядом, провел по ее острой, совсем девичьей груди. Его фаллос шевелился, как змея, и Лея обхватила его маленькой ладонью, другой рукой подергивая рыжие лобковые волосы. Хакс закинул на нее белую ногу (они оба были очень белыми, и даже море не могло вымыть из них эту белизну). Лея смотрела на него жгучими золотыми глазами, а потом вдруг вскочила на него верхом. Он изогнулся, задвигался в такт с нею, ему показалось вдруг, что они превратились в единое целое, в кентавра, и скачут по всему острову. Ее груди подпрыгивали в такт движениям, и он захватил их в ладони, сжимая и разжимая согласно ее движениям.

На востоке появилась тонкая полоска солнечного света. Лея, увидев ее, ощерилась и зарычала. Она ускорилась, и Хакс ускорился за ней тоже, шлепки — плоть о плоть — и стоны становились все быстрее и громче. Хакс выгнулся, она выгнулась тоже, и он почувствовал, как кончает. Лея слетела с него мгновенно, в ту же минуту натянула хитон, а после усмехнулась.

— Почему ты?..

— Негоже ходить голой перед глазами отца, как ты полагаешь? — сказала она. 

Хакс почувствовал себя неуютно. Тоже встал, хотя хотелось еще полежать, натянул хитон.

— Я оставил тебе воспоминания, теперь дело за тобой, — сказал он хмуро. — Ты обещала меня вернуть на родину. Возвращай.

Лея улыбнулась:

— Не только воспоминания, не только… Что ж, я выполню свою клятву — ты увидишь Итаку.

«…но не достигнешь ее», — могла бы она сказать, но не сказала, — «шторм подхватит тебя у берегов отчего дома, отнесет далеко-далеко, в край чудовищ. Ты увидишь дом, ты обретешь надежду — и тотчас ее потеряешь. Хотела бы я знать, ты станешь седым в тот день? Вернешься ты лишь только через десять лет. Один из всех молодых мужчин, что ушли на чужую войну. А мне — мне ты оставишь ту, что не уйдет от меня».

Лея стояла у моря, у самого синего моря, и море целовало ее ступни.

Хакс стоял у моря, у самого синего моря, и морская соль жгла раны на его ногах.


End file.
